


CanadaXReader - Remember Me

by kyo_ki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Car Accident, Coma, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Smut, complete memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_ki/pseuds/kyo_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car accident makes you lose everything you remember, including Matthew. Will you remember him? Or does he have to make you fall in love with him again? Explicit because of chapter 5.</p><p> </p><p>Posted on deviantART last June 1, 2013. Finished on November 2, 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first (and at the moment, only) story that's not a one-shot. Really short though.

"Happy anniversary, ______." You looked up to see your loving Canadian boyfriend, Matthew.

 

"Happy anniversary, Mattie." You sat up to kiss him on the lips. Two years, that's how long you've been together. How time flies so fast.

 

You both planned to spend the weekend in Matthew's vacation house next to the lake. No city life, no people, not even Alfred's crazy antics can bother you. It's just you and Matthew.

 

You packed your things and loaded them in the car. Matthew wasted no time carrying you bridal style and placing you in the front seat of the car.

 

"I suggest you sleep. This is going to be a long drive." Matthew told you as he started the ignition. It really was a long drive, you were awake blaring your music on the car's stereo as you sang along. Matthew didn't mind, he loved your singing voice no matter what.

 

Two, three, four hours have passed and you finally drifted to sleep. Matthew was driving along the open road, far away from the city. His blond hair flying in the cool fresh air that came in from the open window. Red and blue lights suddenly flashed as you were awaken by sirens. It was the police. They weren't after you, after all you didn't do anything. They were after the black speeding car that was behind you.

 

It seemed like the driver was growing impatient and wanted to get away so he crashed against the side of Matthew's car causing it to spin out of control crashing into a tree. It wasn't long until darkness finally consumed the both of you.

 

Two weeks have passed and Matthew has fully recovered from fracturing his arm. Good thing it wasn't severe. You on the other hand were far worse, you slipped into a coma. Doctors weren't sure when you'll wake up or if you ever will.

 

Days, weeks and finally a month has passed. To Matthew it seemed like a century. He never left your side in hopes of seeing you waking up, but for now all he can do is watch you in your peaceful slumber.

 

"____ looks so peaceful, so lifeless... so— ... No, that wouldn't happen. I won't let it." Matthew shook his head and mentally beat himself for thinking that his girlfriend was dead.

 

Your fingers start to twitch and your eyes fluttered open as you regained consciousness. You observed your surroundings and looked at the man next to you then asked...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **RECAP:**
> 
> Your fingers start to twitch and your eyes fluttered open as you regained consciousness. You observed your surroundings and looked at the man next to you then asked...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "...Who are you?"

Tears of joy and sadness formed at the corners of Matthews eyes. He was happy that you were awake, but that one person who cared about him, whom his whole life revolved around on, the love of his life... completely forgot about him. It wasn't your fault though.

 

 

~FLASHBACK THREE WEEKS AGO~

 

 

_"Well, she seems to be fine. No broken limbs or such, just a few small cuts and scratches but it'll be gone. Her body seems to respond well to reflex tests. You can take her home in a week or so but..."_

_"Hm? What is it, doctor?"_

_"A part of her brain seems to be damaged. The hippocampus to be exact. The damage is quite severe actually, both her short and long term memory will be erased, the other parts of her brain are not affected though. But I'm afraid she won't remember anything once she wakes up."_

 

 

~END FLASHBACK~

 

 

"Who are you?" You asked one more time, snapping Matthew back into reality.

 

"Matthew."

 

You gave a slight nod in response.

 

"Who am I?"

 

Matthew was confused. Sure he knew you weren't going to remember anything, but he didn't expect you'd forget your whole self.

 

"You're ____."

 

You took one more look at your surroundings. It didn't look like you were in a ward or anything. No, Matthew took you home once he had recovered from his injuries. He took care of you and your home, making sure everything was in order once you woke up.

 

"You must be hungry." Matthew helped you get up and led you to the kitchen where there was a crisp, fresh batch of...

 

"BAAAACCOOOONNN!!!!" You screamed and made a run for the counter. A small chuckle came out of Matthew's lips. You've completely forgotten about yourself, but you were still acting like yourself.

 

'She hasn't changed a bit.' Matthew thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **RECAP:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "BAAAACCOOOONNN!!!!" You screamed and made a run for the counter. A small chuckle came out of Matthew's lips. You've completely forgotten about yourself, but you were still acting like yourself.
> 
>  
> 
> 'She hasn't changed a bit.' Matthew thought.

Few days later you decided you decided to live on your own. You were now familiar with a lot of things and knew how to do things by yourself. You didn't wanna also tire out Matthew after he had taken care of you for so long. Out of Matthew's concern for you, he didn't fully approve to this and insists on visiting every week to check on you. Last week he gave you a photo album of your parents giving you a glimpse of what your childhood was like.

Today was an ordinary day much like the others. Until the phone rang and you picked up to answer it.

"Hello, ____."

"Hi Matthew."

"Get dressed. I'm picking you up at 4:00."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

You hung up and got dressed. You wore a (f/c) sweater and a pair of jeans. Matthew picked you up wearing his red hoodie and jeans. He held a basket in one arm while the other was wrapped around you as you headed for the park.

He placed a blanket underneath a shady tree, which was pretty much close to a small duck pond. You had a nice picnic and fed the ducks. You talked about your week, what you remembered recently and other sorts of things.

Matthew stared into the emptiness. Thoughts running through his mind. If one thing's for sure, you only saw him as a caretaker or a friend and nothing else but he wouldn't know that... Did he? Of course not.

_'What if she doesn't remember who I am?'_

_'What will happen to us?'_

_'What if she...doesn't love me?'_

Anxiety filled him as he kept thinking about it. Faking a yawn to conceal his tears.

"M-Matthew, Are you okay? You don't seem to enjoy the sunset." You said snapping Matthew out of his trance.

"Ah, ____. No I'm fine, just tired that's all."

"You do seem tired. Let's go home."

Matthew walked you all the way to your house. Making small talk as you moved along.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"A-are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Of course. I'm not a little child you know. Besides, you need some rest." You reassured Matthew for what seemed like the fifth time since you walked all the way.

'I wonder what's up with Matthew?' You sighed and collapsed on the couch. You turned on the TV which was apparently on the news.

_"Breaking News: One of the members of the Soviet Gang, known as Ivan Braginski has now been caught by the police. He is accused of drug possession and has caused a motoring accident that happened a month ago. More on this tonight at eight."_

"Oh my... I hope they're okay." You looked at the TV to see previous footage of an ambulance and the police, but the victims' faces weren't recognizable because of the camera angle. You turned off the TV and got dressed in your pj's. But the image of the criminal on the TV seemed so vaguely familiar. You brushed it off and thought your mind was playing games with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling Russia fans will kill me... ;A; I know what I did, I was originally going to make it a 2P!America but their names would get mixed up (because I also call him Alfred)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **RECAP:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh my... I hope they're okay." You looked at the TV to see previous footage of an ambulance and the police, but the victims' faces weren't recognizable because of the camera angle. You turned off the TV and got dressed in your pj's. But the image of the criminal on the TV seemed so vaguely familiar. You brushed it off and thought your mind was playing games with you.

You tossed and turned on your bed trying to sleep. A million thoughts suddenly came running through your mind. You don't know why, but a small part of your mind kept saying the whole accident had something to do with you.

'No, it couldn't be...' You thought. Matthew told you that you both got into an accident but you just assumed like you got hit by a truck or ran into a pole judging by the severely beat-up motorcycle lying around your garage. No more, no less.

 

Three weeks...

That's how long the thought bothered you. Matthew was starting to worry. Some nights you'd wonder why your mind kept bothering you or why Matthew would worry about every little thing about you. Sometimes you would just stay up trying to count sleepless nights. You couldn't take it anymore. Your head started to hurt more than the concussion. You decided to put it to an end.

Once

And

For

All...

 

The next morning you were up early and had your breakfast of coffee and pancakes. You were browsing through your laptop trying to find out more about the accident just to put your mind at peace. Your fingers hovered over the keyboard as you processed in your mind what information you needed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You took a last bite out of you pancake as your looked through the results. Most of them contained the same things. You took a little break and washed the plates.

You took your laptop to the living room and got cozy on the couch. You browsed through at least five pages on Google and some links made no sense whatsoever. You felt like giving up but you knew you wouldn't be at rest if you did.

'Just one more page...' then you clicked on the link.

You looked through the article, making sure that you didn't miss a single word. Then it hit you. The words that sent you on the verge of tears.

_"...it is unknown why or who caused this accident, but the two passengers of the vehicle are known to be Matthew Williams and ____ ____..."_

 

It was...that night...the night that changed everything...

 

~FLASHBACK...~

 

_"♪~ Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs..._  
with the boombox blaring as we're falling in love...  
got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk...  
singing HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP...!!! ~♪" 

_You sang your heart out to the open road as Matthew was driving. You felt the cool breeze on your face. It felt so good...so relieving...so...well...you get my point. Your worries and troubles were all forgotten. Being with Matthew was all that mattered to you._

_"Wake me *yawn* up when we get there, Mattie."_

_"Sure, ____." You drifted to sleep. Matthew turned his head and took a short glance at you._

_"Doux rêves, mon amour..." You heard him whisper softly, his eyes focused back on the road._

_Shortly afterwards, you could hear noises of speeding vehicles and sirens. You didn't know why, but even in all this Matthew kept a calm face._

_"W-what's happening?"_

_"I'm not quite sure. But I don't think they're after us. We might as well stay out of it."_

_Matthew sped up to avoid the black car that was being chased by the police. The car that was tailing him was too fast and kept up with him with each push on the gas pedal. But oh no, the driver wasn't giving up without a fight. He drove next to the side of Matthew's car and bumped the side into slowing down. Matthew lost control for a while but was able to keep the wheel steady again. Matthew sped up even faster but the black car kept up and bumped into the side again and again and again until you went off-road and crashed into a nearby tree. You head violently bumped against the window and dashboard. The strong impact crushed your bodies. Broken shards of glass pierced your head and scraped your skin. You never thought fate would play such a cruel joke on you. You thought you were going to lose your life. More importantly, you thought you were going to lose Matthew. It was then that your mind was hazy and everything went dark..._

 

~END FLASHBACK~

 

Tears flooded your eyes as memories came flooding back. You thought you were gonna lose him. But it was those three words that you said that made you cry.

_"...Who are you?"_

Your insides felt uneasy with guilt as you remembered yourself ask as you woke up. He was always forgotten by everybody so he got used to it. But hearing this from the person who mattered to him the most could have made him die inside. You pressed your knees against your chest and buried your head as you cried harder, not really realizing Matthew entered your house.

"____, What happened?" Matthew sat down next to you. You pressed your head against his shoulder, your sobs becoming softer.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Mattie." You sniffed between sobs.

_'Mattie...'_

Ever since you lost your memory, never in a million years would he think you'd call him that.

'Could it be?' At first, Matthew couldn't believe it. The doctors said that there would be no way it could be possible. But that didn't matter to him. Not now, not ever. He loved you more than anything, whether you remember him or not.

"I'm sorry! I really am! People always forget you...a-and...I...I...I—" You were interrupted when Matthew suddenly pressed his lips against yours. His hands cupped your face and wiped your tears.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you closer to him. You stopped crying and eventually fell asleep in his arms.

 

 

 

_"Je vais vous aimer... Toujours et toujours..."_ Matthew kissed your forehead.

 

Weeks later, Matthew proposed to you and you got married (I'm not gonna write about the whole ceremony so let's just skip to the wedding reception, shall we?)

 

You were greeted by an overwhelming crowd of people. A mix of acquaintances, family and friends. Each congratulating you or relieved that you were fine. A man ran up to you and gave you a bone-crushing bear hug.

"____! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I...can't...breathe!" you gasped.

"Oops... sorry." The man rubbed the back of his head.

"Matthew? You look kind of different. And why did you just do that?"

It took you a minute to realize it was Matthew's brother, Alfred. After that, you playfully slapped his back.

"Dude! What's up!"

"Are you kidding me? The hero is always fine! And how's my new sister-in-law?"

"I'm doing good."

"That's good to hear. Anyway, congrats. So.... when do I get some nephews and nieces?" Alfred beamed like an innocent child.

You slapped his back again. "I think you're drunk."

"No way man! I'm like as sober as ever. If you're talking about drunk, you should go check there." He motioned to a drunk Englishman who was about to collapse and a Frenchman trying hard to help him up. You giggled at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doux rêves, mon amour... - Sweet dreams, my love...
> 
> Je vais vous aimer... Toujours et toujours... - I will love you... Forever and always...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this story is set right after the wedding reception, which is probably around midnight or something... and yeah, half of this stuff is a lemon, don't like don't read. **I WARNED YOU.**
> 
>  
> 
> **RECAP:**
> 
> "...So.... when do I get some nephews and nieces?" Alfred beamed like an innocent child.
> 
> You slapped his back again. "I think you're drunk."
> 
> "No way man! I'm like as sober as ever. If you're talking about drunk, you should go check there." He motioned to a drunk Englishman who was about to collapse and a Frenchman trying hard to help him up. You giggled at the sight.

You and Matthew decided to have your honeymoon in his cabin in the woods. Before leaving for the trip your bridesmaid, Bella gave you a huge hug.

"Bye ____, have fun!" She let go of you and turned to Matthew. "Take care of her, Matt. But if you dare hurt her I swear you'll never hear the end of it." You giggled at her half-joke-half-threat remark.

"Don't worry about me, Bella. I'll be fine." You gave Matthew a small peck on the lips which he returned with a kiss.

"Save it for the honeymoon guys. It'll give you more privacy." Bella interrupted before you and Matthew broke away as both of your cheeks were red in embarrassment. "Well I gotta go, congratulations!" She turned and left to help Alfred and Francis carry a still-drunk Arthur. You said your final goodbyes to relatives and friends and finally left for the trip.

 

_roadtrip time!!!_

 

"Haha... it's so nice to see old friends and family again." You sighed happily as you remembered the events that have just unfolded tonight.

"Yes it does. Anyway, how's your memory?"

"Yeah... it's good. I still couldn't remember the name of your brother though. What was it again? Allen... Albert... Aldrin... Alfonso... Alfred! Yeah, that's it! It's Alfred, right?" you snapped your finger in conclusion while Matthew nodded and let out a small chuckle, realizing the irony of how his brother's name was easily forgotten instead of the other way around...

"What's so funny?"

"Haha...nothing. Well you better get some rest mon amour."

"How about you? Aren't you getting tired? I think I should stay up to make sure you're okay."

Matthew glanced at you and gave a warm smile "I'll be fine, ____. You need rest."

"If you say so..." You closed your eyes and fell asleep. "Good night, Mattie..."

 

~I'm running out of timeskip ideas~

 

Matthew woke you up when you arrived. There was a beautiful two-story oak wood cabin surrounded by a circle of trees, flowers, and other lush greenery. A small lake was just behind it which seemed to reflect the rays of the sun that just risen, causing a beautiful blend of colors.

"It looks wonderful, Matthew." You couldn't remember the countless times you've been here, but Matthew knows how many times you've stared at the scenery in awe. You turned your back to see Matthew unpacking your things from the car. You helped him move them to the cabin. In less than an hour you two have snuggled in bed.

You awoke to a very familiar smell, one that couldn't be erased from your mind. It took you a while to figure out that it was Matthew cooking pancakes. You slipped on your nightgown and headed downstairs. And you were right, he was cooking pancakes.

"Morning, ____." Matthew smiled as he set two plates on the table.

"Good morning, Mattie." You smiled back as you took a seat. Matthew stacked the pancakes up high on your plate and added maple syrup.

"I know how much you love maple syrup, ____." He said while pouring the syrup until the pancakes were soaked in the sweet, golden liquid.

 

~timeskip later that night~

 

You sat on the edge of the bed, trying to remember as much more as possible.

"Staring at an empty space isn't going to help you remember you know." Matthew chuckled, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Matthew" You turned to his direction and looked at him.

"Yeah?" He sat on the bed next to you.

"What was our first kiss like?" The moment you ask him that question, his cheeks turned into a shade of red. He remembered that night perfectly. How a simple kiss would turn into something a bit more...heated.

"Ah, maple...how should I put it?" He hung his head, wavy blond hair covering his face to hide his blush and bit his lip. "...It went something like this-" he pressed his lips against yours. You were quite surprised by his action but decided to play along as your hands quickly found their way into his hair. His hand cradled your cheek while the other was placed on your hip. He nibbled your lower lip, you in return gladly granted him access. His tongue moved its way into your mouth, reclaiming its territory. Before he knew it, his hands were working on slipping off your nightgown. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to go any further!" He turned away from your face. You looked at him with confusion. "I-it's just that the first time we kissed you didn't wanna go further and that you wanted to wait! Idontwantorushyouandandand..." He stammered until you brought your hand on his.

"I'm okay with it, we're married now." You smiled softly at him. To another person, whatever his last words were may have been would be gibberish nonsense but you caught every single word. You redirected his look to your face and continued kissing him. He was a little stiff at first, but slowly regained his confidence as he pushed you down on the bed. His hands returned to removing your nightgown, leaving you with only your panties. His soft lips lightly grazed on your neck, lightly sucking on a sensitive spot that gave you a tingling, yet pleasurable feeling that made you mewl. He went further south to where your breasts are. Encasing his lips on one of your buds, he flicked his tongue earning him a slight gasp from you. The other bud was in between his fingers, which he pinched and pulled, getting out all sorts of reactions. When he was done, he switched places with the other one. His other hand was busy going dangerously down. You felt the cold air hitting your nether regions when he slowly pulled down your panties. Matthew sat up and brought your legs up his shoulders. He slowly worked his way up your thigh then stopped when he reached your womanhood.

"Ah! Matthew!" you cried out when you felt him lightly suck on your clit. You tugged on his hair encouraging him to go further. His tongue darted here and there and around your clit while his fingers were messing with entrance sliding them in and out. You didn't last long as your first orgasm took over you. He stopped to let you catch your breath. "You think I'm giving up that easily?" you said in between breaths then smirked. You pushed him down and pulled down his boxers letting his member free of its cloth prison. You lightly sucked on the head then took in as much as you could, your hands filling in what your mouth can't do. You swirled your tongue around his length and bobbed your head up and down. Like you he didn't last long as his seed came shooting down you throat. You swallowed, not letting a single drop to waste.

"Oh my God ____ are you alright? I didn't mean to do that!" Matthew sat up and looked at you with concern. You nodded and smiled. You laid down on the bed, pleading eyes looking at him. He knew what you meant. He hovered above you as he positioned his length at your entrance, he looked at you for permission. You simply nodded in response.

He easily slipped inside your wet entrance. You closed your eyes in pain. God it hurts, it hurts so much as if you were being slit into two. Matthew look at your pained face. "Shhh... it's alright..." he whispered in your ear sweet nothings, how the pain will go away, how everything will be alright, sometimes regretting he's the source of your pain...

The pain faded and was replaced with something... a small fire igniting in your lower abdomen that felt so good. You shifted you hips underneath to test. "P-please, move..." You pleaded. He was hesitant, he didn't want to hurt you anymore, but that didn't stop you. You thrust your hips upward to meet his, signaling him to move. He pulled out halfway then rammed into you. You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him into another lip lock. His thrusts were timed in a steady pace, but was made up with force. He pulled up your leg up his shoulder where he easily found what he was looking for. "ahhh! Matthew! nnnnnggghhh...~" You screamed and moaned as he hit your g-spot, begging him to go faster. "Matthew mmmmm.... faster...... harder.... please don't stop....aaaahhhh!" He continued to ram into you over and over, your moans and pleas driving him over the edge.

"____!"

"Matthew!"

You both released as you reached climax your juices mixing as it drips down your thighs. Matthew pulled out and plopped down beside you, kissing your forehead before he closed his eyes.

_"Bonne nuit, mon Matthieu..."_ You pulled up the blankets as you joined him in his slumber.

 

~le timeskip nine months later...~

 

"Congratulations, Mrs. Williams! This time, it's a boy!" The doctor called out as he held the little bundle in his arms and handed him over to you. You have given birth to a beautiful pair of twins. The first being a girl, with her beautiful violet orbs and blond hair that resembled her father's. Matthew took the liberty of naming her Margaret. The younger one, a boy, had your (h/c) locks and (e/c) eyes. You named him Mark. Matthew sat next to you and watched your two newborn twins quietly sleeping in your arms. Silence fills the room for a moment.

"The uncle is here!" Alfred comes into the room making you jolt a little, luckily the babies weren't awaken.

"Sssshhhh! They're still asleep!" You and Matthew both whisper-yelled at him.

"Hehe, sorry..."

 

~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Bella is me.
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne nuit, mon Matthieu... - Good night, my Matthew...


	6. BONUS CRACK CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parody of Chapter 1 and 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored one day so I made this for funnies...

Your fingers start to twitch and your eyes fluttered open as you regained consciousness. You observed your surroundings and looked at the man next to you then asked...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...Who are you?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"For the millionth time, Kumacheerio-san. I'm Canada!!!" You heard Matthew yell (sort of) at the small bear. He sighed then looked at you. "Sorry about that."

You nodded and opened your mouth to speak.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So.... where's the bacon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this chapter pretty much confirms that Matthew is a human personification of Canada instead of a normal human as depicted in some fanfiction, but that's just up to you, dear reader.


End file.
